Mitä Tulevaisuus Tuokaan:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Tulee myöhemmin tarinan edetessä, tällä hetkellä se on lue ja tiedä.


Luku 1.

**Epätietoisuuden syövereissä:**

Miten asiat olivat tulleet tähän pisteeseen, missä ne juuri nyt olivat?  
Kello oli noin kolme aamuyöstä ja huolimatta siitä, että koko muu kaupunki nukkui rauhallista ja sikeää unta, oli sairaalan teho- osastolla yhtä kiireellistä kuin aina ennenkin.  
Kello tikitti aikaa eteenpäin ja ties kuinka monta onnetonta kohtaloa sekin oli näiden vuosien aikana joutunut jo todistamaan.  
Jos joku ihminen olisi joutunut samaan tilanteeseen, olisi tämä varmaan mennyt jo järjiltään, mutta tuo seinäkello oli vain metallia ja pikseleitä eikä tuntenut mitään, koska oli täysin eloton ja tällä hetkellä sen kulkua seuraava mies toivoi samaa itselleenkin.  
Ettei hänen tarvitsisi tuntea yhtään mitään, ei kärsiä tästä tuskasta, jota hänelle aiheutti se ajatus, että hän oli ollut syyllinen kahden viattoman ihmisen traagiseen elämänmuutokseen.

Kahden ihmisen, joista toinen oli nyt jo... kuollut.

Hänen tyttärensä, heidän kuvankaunis tyttärensä Kaitlyn, joka ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärin ja joka ei ollut vasta kuin viisivuotias pikku tyttö jolla olisi ollut koko elämä edessään ja koettavanaan, oli kuollut turhaan heidän ajattelemattomien tekojensa takia, eikä mies voisi koskaan antaa sitä itselleen anteeksi. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt, mitä hän tulisi itselleen tekemään, jos hänen rakas vaimonsakin joutuisi maksamaan hänen tekosistaan hengellään.  
Hän ei kestäisi enää toista, uutta menetystä eikä varsinkaan, kun kyse oli kahdesta hänen elämänsä tärkeimmästä henkilöstä ja siitä ainoasta naisesta, jota hän oli koskaan oikeasti rakastanut. Ihmisestä, jolta hän oli viimein oppinut, mitä oikea rakkaus oikein oli ja nyt tämäkin ihminen kenties otettaisiin häneltä pois.

Sairaalan odotushuone, jossa hän nyt istui, oli yhtä ahdistava, kuin niinä aiempinakin kertoina, jolloin hän oli siellä joutunut istumaan polttavan epätietoisuuden varassa.Hän tiesi, että kaikki muut, hänen ystävänsä ja hänen rakkaan vaimonsa ystävät, tulisivat syyttämään häntä tämän asian takia, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jaksanut edes ajatella tulevaisuutta.  
Hän toivoi vain, että tämä piinallinen odotus loppuisi pian.

Hän toivoi, että hänen vaimonsa olisi kunnossa.

**¤¤¤**

Dawn-Marie katseli herkeämättömästi miestä, joka istui odotushuoneen vasemmassa nurkassa olevan valkoisen nahkasohvan reunassa pää voimakkaisiin käsivarsiin painettuna eikä voinut kaikesta tapahtuneesta huolimatta olla tuntematta sääliä tuota miestä kohtaan.  
Vaikka hänen vaimonsa, joka para-aikaa joutui taistelemaan hengestään lääkäreiden käsissä, olikin yksi Dawnin läheisimpiä ystävättäriä, ei Dawn siltikään voinut syyllistää miestä tietämättä tilannetta tarkemmin.  
Olihan hän tiennyt, ettei noilla kahdella ollut mennyt viime aikoina kovinkaan hyvin, tai ainakin sellaisen käsityksen hän oli ystävättärensä puheista saanut.  
Nimenomaan pelkistä puheista, sillä kaikki se kommunikointi, jota he olivat viime kuukausina käyneet, oli hoidettu puhelimen välityksellä.

Hänen ystävättärensä oli muuttanut Floridaan hoitamaan lastaan Kaitlyniä jo silloin, kun oli alun perin kuullut olevansa raskaana ja tuolloin hän oli myös jättänyt työnsä WWE:n parissa hyvästellen ystävänsä ja työkaverinsa ja siellä hän oli asunut ihan näihin viime päiviin asti, ennen kuin..  
Dawnille teki pahaa pelkästään edes ajatella koko asiaa ja hän yrittikin karkottaa sen mielestään kiinnittämällä huomionsa muihin odotussalissa oleviin ihmisiin, jotka kaikki olivat joko ystäviä tai sitten enemmän tai vähemmän läheisiä työkavereita.

Sohvalla hänen vieressään istui hänen toiseksi läheisin ystävättärensä Lisa Marie yhdessä kihlattunsa David Bautistan seurassa, Lisa haki seuraa miehensä sylistä, joka oli kietonut käsivartensa lohduttavasti tämän tärisevän vartalon ympärille.Dawn onnistui tavoittamaan Lisan katseen ja hymyili tälle rohkaisevasti, vaikka suuri suru paistoi silti hänenkin silmistään, Lisa vastasi nopeasti alakuloiseen hymyyn kääntäen sitten katseensa pois Dawnista, josta tämä tajusi, ettei Lisa tahtoisi hänen seuraansa tällä hetkellä.  
Dawn ymmärsi korppihiuksisen naisen käytöksen paremmin kuin hyvin.

Dave sanoi Lisalle jotakin, mihin tämä nyökkäsi väsyneenä ennen kuin hän nousi ylös sohvalta laskien tyttönsä hellästi sohvalle, sitten hän käveli Dawnin vierelle surullisen pahoitteleva katse tummanruskeissa silmissään.

"Miten sinä voit? Lise kertoi, että otit tämän vielä raskaammin kuin hän."  
Dave kysyi Dawnilta, joka kohautti olkiaan voimattoman näköisesti ennen kuin vastasi Davelle hiljaa, hyvin väsyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Olen ihan kunnossa.. oikeasti"  
Hän lisäsi vielä huomattuaan Daven epäluuloisen katseen.

"Äläkä sinä minusta murehdi, hän tarvitsee nyt meidän kaiken tukemme ja Lisekin tarvitsee sinua enemmän kuin minä. Minä selviydyn kyllä, mutta juuri Lisestä olen niin huolissani, hän näyttää hyvin heikolta."  
Dawn sanoi hiljaa, luoden katseen sohvan nurkkaan käpertyneeseen mustatukkaiseen naiseen, joka tuhisi siinä kevyesti, suolaiset kyynelet silmäkulmassaan.

"Hän on."Dave kuiskasi yhtä hiljaa kuin Dawnkin ja katsoi huolestuneena tyttöystävänsä suuntaan.  
Hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi huomattuaan, että Randy oli asettelemassa toista huopaa tämän ylle ennen kuin käänsi huomionsa taas Dawniin ja jatkoi:

"Lisa on ollut hyviä ystäviä hänen kanssaan niin kauan, kuin minä vaan voin muistaa ja kun tilanne nyt on tällainen, niin se ottaa häntä todella lujille."  
Dawn nyökkäsi ymmärtäen kaiken, mitä Dave puhui paremmin kuin hyvin.  
Hän oli itsekin aivan samassa tilanteessa Lisan kanssa, vaikka ei tahtonutkaan sitä muille myöntää, sillä jonkun heistä pitäisi näyttää esimerkkiä ja pysytellä vahvana.

"Varmasti. Toivottavasti hän tulee kuntoon vahingoittumattomana – he molemmat."  
Dawn lisäsi vielä ja Dave nyökkäsi toivoessaan itse samaa. He eivät olleet vielä saaneet lääkäreiltä mitään tietoa ystävästään eivätkä tämän pienestä tyttärestä, joten he eivät voineet tehdä mitään muuta, kuin odottaa ja toivoa parasta.  
Dave katsoi lempeästi Dawnia suoraan silmiin ja pyyhkäisi kämmenellään pari naisen silmille eksynyttä hiussortuvaa tämän korvien taakse.

"Olethan sinä nyt aivan varmasti kunnossa Dawn?"  
Tämä kysyi vielä huolissaan ja hymyili huojentuneena nähdessään tämän nyökkäävän.

"Minä menen nyt tuohon Lisan vierelle jos tarvitset jotakin tai haluat vain jutella ystävän kanssa, niin tule sitten minun luokseni."  
Dave kertoi hänelle ja Dawn nyökkäsi. Hän sai olla kiitollinen siitä, että hänellä oli noinkin hyviä ja välittäviä ystäviä kuin mitä Dave oli ja Lisakin aina silloin, kun tämä oli kunnossa.

Dawn katseli taas ympärilleen ja näki Randy Ortonin ja tämän on-off tyttöystävän Stacy Keiblerin, joka nukkui enemmän tai vähemmän levollisen näköisenä miehensä sylissä.Myös nuo kaksi kuuluivat hänen läheisimpiin ystäviinsä ja olivat tulleet tänne odottamaan tietoa heidän yhteisestä ystävästään.  
Stacyn ja Randyn vieressä istuivat Chris Irvine, Chris Benoit ja Benoitin tyttöystävä, RAW:n kehäkuuluttaja Lillian Garcia.  
Christianinakin vapaapainipiireissä tunnettu Jason Reso istui toisessa nurkassa olevassa korituolissa ja jutteli hiljaa, mutta vilkkaan näköisenä hyvän ystävänsä Adam Copelandin kanssa ja pian näiden kahden miehen joukkoon liittyivät myös Adamin tyttöystävä Christy Hemme ja Torrie Wilson.

Dawn-Marie siirsi katseensa mieheen, joka istui yhä sillä samalla paikalla, jossa hän oli istunut kaikki ne tunnit siitä lähtien, kun oli saanut tiedon siitä, että hänen vaimonsa ja tyttärensä oli toimitettu sairaalaan vakavan auto-onnettomuuden seurauksena.Miehen sylissä oli avattu valokuva- albumi, jonka yhtä ja samaa kuvaa hän oli tuijottanut tarkkaavaisena viimeiset pari tuntia nostamatta hetkeksikään katsettaan ylöspäin ja Dawn epäili, että mies varmaankin häpesi kohdata heidän katseitaan.  
Mies takuulla tiesi, että vain harvat ihmiset tässä huoneessa pystyivät tuntemaan ymmärrystä ja sympatiaa häntä kohtaan, vaikka hän olikin hänen aviomiehensä, mutta silti ilman hänen tekosiaan kukaan heistä ei joutuisi olemaan nyt tässä tilanteessa.

Mies tuijotti erästä tiettyä kuvaa albumistaan lasittunein silmin. Se oli osunut hänen silmiinsä heti, kun hän oli avannut albumin ja vaikka hän oli katsonut sen läpi jo ties kuinka monta kertaa, hänen täytyi aina palata alkuun katsomaan tuota samaa kuvaa.Kuvassa hän käveli käsi kädessä rannalla vaimonsa kanssa, aamuaurinko paistoi kaukana meren takaisessa horisontissa ja he näyttivät niin onnellisilta tuolloin, hänen vaimonsa piteli toisella kädellä mahaansa, hän oli ollut raskautensa puolivälissä tuohon aikaan, kun tämä kuva oli otettu. 

He olivat olleet onnellisia tuolloin, ja nyt tilanne oli tämä.

Mies huokaisi raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi nopeasti silmiään, jotka alkoivat näyttää taas kostumisen merkkejä. Hän ei halunnut surra näin, ei itkeä avoimesti muiden edessä ihan kuin kaikki viimeinenkin toivo olisi jo menetetty, koska niin ei todellakaan ollut.

Hänen vaimonsa oli yhä elossa, vaikka siltikin jotkut ihmiset tuntuivat kohtelevan häntä hyvin syyttävästi, ikään kuin tämä olisi jo kuollut.

Ja Kaitlyn, poloinen Kaitlyn parka.  
Mies ei edes halunnut ajatella sitä, niin valtava oli se syyllisyydentunto ja inho itseään kohtaan, mikä häntä painoi.

Hetkeä aikaisemmin, kun mies oli nostanut katsettaan pieneksi aikaa oikaistakseen epämukavaa istuma asentoaan selälleen paremmaksi, oli hänen entinen paras ystävänsä ja työtoverinsa Randy Orton sattunut katsomaan samaan aikaan hänen suuntaansa. Tämä oli katsonut häntä niin kylmästi ja etäisesti, että se oli saanut hänet järkyttymään Randyn käytöksestä. Tokihan tällä oli oikeus olla hänelle vihainen paljon enemmän, kuin kellään toisella henkilöllä tässä huoneessa, mutta se katse, jonka hän tuolta nuorelta työtoveriltaan saanut, oli henkinyt puhdasta vihaa.

Eikä Randy tosiaankaan ollut ainoa, vaan myös monet muut ihmiset tässä valkoisen steriilissä odotushuoneessa katsoivat häntä alta kulmien, jopa ne ihmiset, joita mies olisi joskus aiemmin enne tämän tapahtumaketjun alkua voinut sanoa ystävikseen.  
Tuokin tapa, jolla Dawn para-aikaa tuijotti häntä tiiviisti sanomatta sanaakaan luullen, ettei hän tiennyt, kammotti miestä sillä hän ei pystynyt analysoimaan mitään tunteita naisen kasvoilta.  
Eihän tässä ollut tarkoitus käydä näin, ei asioiden ollut koskaan tarkoitus päästä menemään näin pitkälle, vaan hänen ja hänen vaimonsa piti olla onnellisia elämänsä loppuun asti.

Ennen hän ei olisi uskonut tuollaisiin höpötyksiin ja hän oli vältellyt syvällisiä ihmissuhteita naisten kanssa niin taidokkaasti, kuin vaan pystyi.  
Hän oli ollut saavuttamaton sinkkumies, kylmä ja tunteeton peluri, joka oli ensin vain leikitellyt naisten tunteilla ja sitten saatuaan haluamansa työntänyt heidät julmasti syrjään.  
Mutta sitten hän oli tavannut sen naisen, joka oli niin erilainen kuin kukaan toinen, ketä mies oli ikinä tavannut, niin voimakas ja voimaton, vahva ja heikko yhtä aikaa, että se oli riittänyt valloittamaan miehen sydämensä lopullisesti, varsinkin kun tuo kyseinen nainen, hänen vaimonsa, oli aina yrittänyt esittää muille vahvempaa, kuin mitä todellisuudessa olikaan.  
Kukaan ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että heistä kahdesta voisi joskus tulla pari, sillä jo ulkoisesti he olivat toistensa täydelliset vastakohdat eikä mies edes viitsinyt miettiä sitä, kuinka erilaiset ajatus ja aatemaailmat he jakoivat keskenään, mutta jotenkin asiat olivat vain järjestyneet niin, että he olivat löytäneet toisensa ja heistä oli tullut pari.

Mies havahtui nopeasti ajatuksistaan siihen, että lasitettu rautaovi, joka johti teho-osastolle vievälle käytävälle, narahti auki.  
Väsyneen näköinen, nelikymppinen mieskirurgi saapui odotushuoneeseen saaden kaikkien siellä istuvien henkilöiden keskeytyksettömän huomion osakseen.  
Kirurgi rykäisi kuuluvasti ja katseli huoneessa olevia ihmisiä ennen kuin aloitti puhumaan.

"Iltaa, minä olen tohtori Deagon ja olen ollut mukana teidän ystävättärenne ja hänen tyttärensä leikkauksissa. Ensiksikin tahtoisin ilmaista vilpittömimmät pahoitteluni kaikille Kaitlynin omaisille siitä, että hänen leikkauksensa ei onnistunut odotetulla tavalla."

Tämä lopetti ja huoneessa vallitsi äänetön hiljaisuus, minkä lääkärikin näytti huomanneen, sillä tämä rykäisi uudelleen hermostuneena ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Onko herra John Cena paikalla?"  
Kirurgi kysyi ja mies nousi heti ylös tuolistaan, jolla hän oli istunut ja siirtyi kättelemään tohtori Deagonia siniset silmät väsymyksestä ja huolesta ammollaan.

"Mitä on tapahtunut, onko.. onko hän kunnossa?"  
John kysyi hiljaa tohtorilta peläten tämän vastausta ja hänen kirkkaansiniset silmänsä hohtivat kirkkaina pelosta.Vaikka hän olikin valmistautunut pahimpaan mahdolliseen, ei hän kestäisi sitä, jos hänelle kerrottaisiin, että hän oli menettänyt Kaitlynin ohella myös rakkaan vaimonsa.

Tohtori katsoi pikaisesti Johnia ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin teho-osastolle johtavan oven suuntaan.  
"Pyytäisin teitä tulemaan mukaani herra Cena."  
Lääkäri vastasi kliinisesti ja avasi oven pidellen sitä auki mykistyneelle Johnille, joka hädin tuskin pystyi liikkumaan ja seuraamaan miestä ulos odotushuoneesta, sillä sen verran paljon hän pelkäsi niitä mahdollisia uutisia, joita tuolla miehellä hänelle saattaisi olla.

He saapuivat pitkän hiljaisuuden vallitessa tohtorin työhuoneeseen, missä tämä istui virallisen näköisesti omalle tuolilleen ja käski Johnia istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle. Sitten huoneessa ollut valkotakkinen hoitaja lähti sieltä sulkien oven takanaan ja pala Johnin kurkussa tuntui kasvavan koko ajan suuremmaksi.

"Mitä on tapahtunut, onko minun vaimoni kunnossa?"  
John kysyi hätääntyneenä, mutta lääkäri toppuutteli häntä hymyillen hänelle surumielisesti, minkä tarkoitusta John ei heti oikein pystynyt tajuamaan.

"Rouva Cenan leikkaus sujui oikein hyvin, eikä minkäänlaisia komplikaatioita syntynyt, mutta on kuitenkin jotakin, mitä teidän olisi syytä tietää."  
Tohtori piti puheessaan pienen tauon asian tärkeyden tehostamiseksi ja John nyökkäsi mykkänä ja kalpeana lohdullisena siitä, että hänen vaimonsa oli elossa mutta kuitenkin peloissaan siitä, mitä lääkäri mahtaisi hänelle seuraavaksi kertoa.

"Vaimonne tilanne on tällä hetkellä kriittinen, vaikka leikkaus onnistuikin ilman minkäänlaisia komplikaatioita hän on vaipunut koomaan.  
Kuinka syvään koomaan, siihen meillä ei ole antaa vastausta, mutta teidän pitää tajuta, että on mahdollisuus, ettei teidän vaimonne herää enää koskaan."  
Lääkäri vastasi totisena.

"Miksi te kutsutte minut tänne kertoaksenne tällaisia asioita? Piru vie, olen jo menettänyt tyttäreni Kaitlynin tänä iltana ja nyt te kehtaatte puhua jotain tuollaista!"  
John ärähti vihaisena, muttei kuitenkaan väsymykseltään ja shokistaan johtuen jaksanut käydä tohtorin kimppuun.

"Ymmärrän teidän tilanteenne paremmin kuin hyvin herra Cena ja uskokaa tai älkää, mutta jos minun oma vaimoni olisi tuossa tilassa ja olisin menettänyt samana iltana jo tyttäreni, käyttäytyisin aivan samalla tavalla kuin tekin.  
Teidän täytyy kuitenkin ymmärtää, että tuo, mitä minä juuri kerroin teille on vain yksi mahdollisuus sadoista, voi olla, että hän herää kuukauden päästä, viikon päästä tai ehkä jo huomenna, mutta minun ammattini valitettaviin varjopuoliin kuuluu, se, että joudun valistamaan ihmisiä myös niistä pahoista ja pelottavista vaihtoehdoista. Ymmärrättehän te sen?"  
Tohtori selosti Johnille, joka nyökkäsi nyt jo levollisemman oloisena, vaikka oikeasti hänen mielensä oli kaikkea muuta, kuin levollinen.

"Onko teillä minkäänlaisia olettamuksia minun vaimoni heräämisen suhteen?"  
John kysyi vakavana eikä pystynyt tämän sanoessaan kohtaamaan tohtori Deagonin katsetta, sillä hän pelkäsi saavansa siitä selville jotakin, mitä hän ei todellakaan tahtoisi saada tietää.

"Rouva Cenan tapauksessa ennusteet hänen heräämisellensä näyttävät kuitenkin erittäin hyville, joten älkää olko turhaan huolissanne siitä. Tuo asia mistä minä äsken kerroin, ettei hän koskaan heräisikään, on hyvin epätodennäköinen. Vain 0,25 prosenttia, mutta minun oli silti pakko muistuttaa teitä siitäkin vaihtoehdosta."  
Tohtori Deagon kertoi ja John nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi.

"Tähän on kyllä piilotettu jokin mutta."  
John vastasi epäilevästi saaden tohtori Deagonin huokaisemaan syvään, mikä kartoitti hänen epäilyksensä todeksi.

"Teidän on ymmärrettävä myös se, herra Cena, että tämä onnettomuus aiheutti teidän vaimollenne sisäisten verenvuotojen ja katkenneiden kylkiluiden lisäksi myös erittäin vakavan aivotärähdyksen, mikä vaivutti hänet koomaan."  
Tohtori aloitti ja taas kerran John näytti ymmärryksensä nyökkäämällä, sillä hän ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä hänen tulisi tuohon sanoa ja tohtori näytti siltä, kuin olisi vasta pääsemässä alkuun asiassaan.

"Suurimmassa osassa aivotärähdystapauksissa tärähdys vaikuttaa myös potilaan muistiin, usein vain tilapäisesti, mutta on olemassa myös joitakin tapauksia, joissa potilaan koko muisti on menetetty ja hän on joutunut hiljalleen rakentamaan koko elämänsä uudestaan"  
Tohtori selosti Johnille, joka kuunteli tämän puheita tarkkaavaisena siitäkin huolimatta, että hän tunsi pelon vihlaisevan sisälmyksiään.

"Kuinka asiat ovat minun vaimoni tapauksessa?"  
John kysyi varovaisesti, yrittäen olla ajattelematta pahinta.

"Voi olla mahdollista, ettei rouva Cena muista mitään asioita herätessään, ei onnettomuutta edeltäviä tapahtumia eikä edes onnettomuutta itseään.En halua pelotella teitä, mutta varoitan, että hän ei varmaankaan muista ketään ystävistään, ei tytärtään eikä edes teitä, Herra Cena.  
Voi olla, ettei hän muista edes omaa nimeään."

John tuijotti tohtoria lievästi sanottuna järkyttyneenä. Etteikö hänen vaimonsa muistaisi mitään niitä asioita, joita he olivat vuosien aikana yhdessä kokeneet.  
Ei työtään, ei perhettään, ei avioliittoaan, ei tytärtään, ystäviään, auto-onnettomuutta eikä edes omaa nimeään?  
Pelkkä ajatuskin riitti tuottamaan Johnille pahaa oloa.

"Jos noin ikävästi sattuisi käymään, että hän ei muistaisi mitään, niin olisiko muistinmenetys hänen tapauksessaan tilapäistä vai pysyvää?"  
John kysyi näperrellen hermostuneena punaista kuivamustekynää, joka oli lojunut käyttämättömänä tohtorin pöydällä, odottaessaan kärsimättömänä tohtorin vastausta.

"Olen pahoillani herra Cena, mutta vain aika pystyy näyttämään sen, kuinka hyvin teidän vaimonne kuntoutuu ja kuinka hyvin hänen muistinsa palaa entiselleen.  
En niin minä, eikä kukaan muukaan sairaalan henkilökunnasta pysty vastaamaan tuohon kysymykseen, sillä se on aivan liian tapauskohtaista edes tutkittavaksi."

Tohtori vastasi rehellisesti pahoittelevan näköisenä ja Cena unohti aikomuksensa purkaa katkeruutensa ja kaunansa tähän.  
Miesparkahan selvästi itsekin kärsi näistä ammattinsa varjopuolista, joten turhaa hänen nyt olisi saada tämä tuntemaan yhtään enempää syyllisyyttä, kuin mitä tämä jo varmasti nyt mahtoi tuntea kaikista niistä tapauksista joita hän oli joutunut vuosien varrella todistamaan. Sen pystyi suorastaan lukemaan miehen kasvoista ja hetken ajan John oli hyvin pahoillaan hänen puolestaan.

"Oliko siinä kaikki?"  
John kysyi hämmästyneenä huomatessaan lääkärin nousevan tuoliltaan aikomuksenaan kätellä häntä uudelleen käynnistä.

"Kaikki mitä minä voin sanoa tältä kertaa herra Cena, mutta me tulemme varmasti olemaan yhteydessä myös tulevaisuudessa, sillä minut on valtuutettu seuraamaan teidän vaimonne toipumisprosessia."  
Tohtori kertoi Cenalle, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja nousi hänkin ylös kätelläkseen tuota miestä.

"Anteeksi vielä tuosta aikaisemmasta käytöksestäni, kun olin niin hallitsematon ja äkkipikainen.  
Ilmeisesti kuluneet vuodet vapaapainin parissa ja etenkin nyt WWE:ssä ovat ottaneet osansa."  
John sanoi hymyillen tohtorille pahoittelevasti tehdessään lähtöä tämän huoneesta, mutta mies vain hymyili hänelle ymmärtäväisen näköisenä.

"Ei se mitään herra Cena, minä ymmärrän kyllä.."  
Tämä vastasi Johnille ja huikkasi vielä hänen peräänsä ennen kuin hän ehti sulkea oven takanaan.

"Ja voisitteko kertoa herra Ortonille, että minulla olisi hieman kahdenkeskeistä asiaa hänelle, jos teille siis sopii."  
John nyökkäsi tohtorille ja sanoi ilmoittavansa asiasta Ortonille heti kun näkisi tämän, mutta syvällä mielessään hän ei voinut muuta kuin ihmetellä, että mitä ihmeen asiaa lääkärillä mahtaisi Randylle oikein olla.  
Toisaalta olihan Johnilla omat epäilyksensä, mutta ne olivat jo hänen itsensäkin mielestä hieman kaukaa haettuja, joten hän karisti ne mielestään nopeasti ja lähti kävelemään kohti odotushuonetta, jossa muut istuivat vielä tuskissaan odottaen tietoja rakkaasta ystävättärestään.

**¤¤¤**

Hänen saapuessaan lasisista metalliovista hän kohtasi kaikkien muiden yhtä aikaa uteliaat, paheksuvat että pelonsekaiset katseet, ennen kuin se varsinainen kysymysten tulva alkoi.

"John, luojan tähden, onko hän kunnossa?"  
Dawn ryntäsi hänen eteensä ja katseli häntä pelokkaana.

"Kerro meille mitä lääkärillä oli sanottavanaan Cena. Mitä hän kertoi sinulle?"  
Randykin oli siirtynyt lähemmäs häntä ja tuijotti Johnia kylmästi odottaen vastausta.

John huokaisi syvään rasituksesta ja heitteli niskojaan istuutuen sen jälkeen korituoliin ja katsoi kaikkia huoneessa olevia ihmisiä, hänen ja hänen vaimonsa yhteisiä työtovereita ja ystäviä.  
"Hän selvisi leikkauksesta, mutta on tällä hetkellä koomassa, ei kuitenkaan kovin syvässä sellaisessa ja ennusteprosentit hänen heräämiselleen ovat paremmat kuin hyvät."  
John vastasi hiljaa, hymyillen surullisesti.

"Mutta John, sehän on ihanaa, eikö olekin?"  
Dawn hymyili hänelle puhtaan ystävällisesti pompaten istumaan hänen syliinsä ja sai käytöksellään Johnin naurahtamaan hieman sekä hyväksyvät hymyt kohoamaan joidenkin muidenkin kanssaolioiden kasvoille.  
Johnistakin olisi tuntunut muuten hyvältä saada ystävällistä kohtelua näiltä ihmisiltä, ellei seuraava uutinen olisi painanut niin kovasti hänen mieltään.

"Mutta hän on saanut vakavan aivotärähdyksen siinä.. onnettomuudessa ja minulle kerrottiin, että on hyvin oletettavaa ettei hän muista herätessään teitä, minua, Kaitlyniä eikä edes omaa nimeään ja hän varmaankin järkyttyy itsekin tilanteesta. John selosti muille, joiden ilmeet muuttuivat takasin totisiksi heidän ymmärtäessään, mitä tämä oli juuri heille sanonut.

"Ei muista mitään?"  
Lisa Marie kysyi järkyttyneen näköisenä huoneen toiselta laidalta ja samalla hänen miehensä Dave tiukensi otettaan vaimonsa vyötärön ympäriltä lohduttaakseen tätä.

"Niin minulle kerrottiin eikä lääkäreillä ole minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä, milloin hänen muistinsa rupeaa taas palailemaan."  
John vastasi myrtyneenä ja käänsi katseensa sitten Randyyn, joka tuijotti häntä pistävästi syyttävä katse silmissään.  
John tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin, että hän oli ansainnut sen kaiken vihan ja inhon, minkä mies häneen kohdisti.

"Tohtori Deagon pyysi sinua tulemaan huoneeseensa."  
John sanoi miehelle vaitonaisesti ja tämä nyökkäsi, hyvästeli Stacyn pikaisesti vähäksi aikaa ja lähti kulkemaan teho-osaston käytävää pitkin kohti Deaverin huonetta.

"Miksi tohtori haluaa jutella Ortonin kanssa?"  
Chris Irvine, joka oli nyt siirtynyt seuraamaan keskustelua Johnin vierelle, kysyi hämmentyneen näköisenä  
"Mitä tekemistä hänellä on tämän asian kanssa?"

John pyöritteli päätään turhautuneena.  
"En tiedä, kaipa hän tahtoo jutella teidän kaikkien läheisten kanssa."  
John vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja oli hyvin helpottunut siitä, että muut näyttivät nielevän hänen vastauksensa, sillä sinä hetkenä hän ei ollut keksinyt mitään muutakaan.

Dawn taputti Johnia rohkaisevasti selkään ja miehen kääntyessä katsomaan, hymyili tälle loisteliaasti.  
"Olemme menossa Daven, Lisen ja Stacen kanssa kahvilaan syömään jotakin, tahtoisitko sinä liittyä seuraan?"  
Tämä kysyi ystävällisen kuuloisena, mutta jo seuraavassa hetkessä, ennen kuin John ehti vastata mitään, Jason veti Dawnin pois hänen viereltään ja kumartui supattamaan jotakin äkäisenkuuloista tyttöystävänsä korvaan.

"Nytkö sinä jo alat kaveeraamaan hänen kanssaan!"  
Jason mutisi vihaisena mulkaisten pikaisesti Johnin suuntaan alta kulmien.

Dawnin ilme tiukkeni huomattavasti ja hänen silmänsä siristyivät inhosta.  
"Mistä lähtien sinä olet alkanut päättämään, kenen kanssa minä saan viettää aikaani ja kenen en."  
Dawn tiuskaisi Jasonille ja rimpuili itsensä irti tämän otteesta.

"Tulisit nyt John, olisi kivaa saada sinut mukaamme."Dawn aneli koulutyttömäisesti ja väläytti hänelle pienen hymyn, mutta John tajusi paremmin kuin hyvin, että kaikki muut eivät olleet tuon ruskeatukkaisen divan kanssa samaa mieltä.  
Kun hän kohtasi Dawnin kihlatun, Jasonin katseen, ei siitä kuvastunut mitään muuta kuin inhoa häntä kohtaan ja epäuskoisuutta sitä kohtaan, mitä hänen tyttöystävänsä para-aikaa teki eikä hän todellakaan tahtonut olla syypäänä jo toisenkin ihmissuhteen rikkoutumiselle.

"Se on okei Dawnie, minun täytyy kuitenkin kohta palata takaisin Deaverin luokse, hän sanoi että pääsisin katsomaan vaimoani piakkoin."  
John vastasi hymyillen naiselle pienesti ja hän katseli, kuinka tämä jätti huoneen yhdessä Jasonin, Lisan, Davidin ja Stacyn kanssa.

¤¤¤

"Älä välitä Jaystä Cena, hän nyt vaan on hyvin suojelevainen, mitä Dawniin tulee ja muutenkin hän on tainnut ottaa tämän koko jutun erittäin rankasti."  
Chris pahoitteli Johnille ystävänsä käytöstä.

"Kukapa meistä ei ottaisi."  
John mutisi happamana ja Chrisin kasvoille kohosi sellainen häkeltynyt ilme, mistä Johnkin tajusi, että Chris oli vasta nyt ymmärtänyt, mitä oli tullut sanoneeksi.

"Olen pahoillani John, en tarkoittanut.."  
Chris jatkoi pahoitellen, mutta John keskeytti tämän pahoittelut tympeästi haluamatta juuri liiemmin kuulla, mitä tuolla vaalealla Kanadalaismiehellä oli sanottavanaan.  
Tällä hetkenä hän tahtoi olla vain ihan yksin eikä kuunnella muiden ihmisten tekopyhiä anteeksipyytelyjä jostakin, mitä nämä olivat tulleet hänelle sanoneeksi.

"Kuule Irvine, ihan sama."  
John vastasi väsyneenä ennen kuin lähti takaisin teho-osaston puolelle jättäen Chrisin katsomaan tahdittomuudestaan järkyttyneenä hänen peräänsä.

**Kappaleen 1 loppu. **

¤¤¤

**Yritän saada seuraavan kappaleen ladattua koneelle ennen joulua.  
Siinä paljastuu tämän mystisen Jane Doen henkilöllisyys ja saadaan enemmän tai vähemmän viitteitä siihen, miksi Randy on niin katkera Johnia kohtaan.**

**So stay tuned, koska mielenkiinto alkaa tästä. ;)**


End file.
